YuGiOh! Masters of Battle M O B!
by MasterBurstWarrior
Summary: Yuichi Kendai, the last disciple of the 'Extreme'; with the help of his Spirit, Master Burst Warrior, had a mission: to gather all the other Disciples in Neo Domino City. Can he do it?


**Oh well. Here's the story: Yu-Gi-Oh! M. O. B.! The prologue is uploaded earlier than expected… Enjoy!**

**Meanwhile, MasterBurstWarrior does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Sorry about the last time, I've been using mrghost_00 too much, that's my email). Anyway, please comment/review! I really need your feedback about the story!**

_Prologue _

_Neo Domino City, Year 2060, Summer._

Neo Domino City was situated right in the middle of the continent which most people called the Central Plains. Twenty-five years have passed since the last battle between the Signers and the Dark Signers and the Machine Emperors ended. Peace has returned to this broad piece of land.

Sector Security has been revealed to the public as the ultimate evil organization Yliaster and it has officially collapsed. Satellite was bombed away for constructing new houses and duel lanes for the people there. New skyscrapers soared everywhere.

"Remember what happened **twenty** years ago, Melissa?" asked a man in silhouette. Under the night sky, only his golden nameplate gleamed. Mayor Joe. As the mayor of this city, he was also the Director of Kaiba Corporation, who now held the responsibility to take care of the people.

"Yes," replied a femalely voice. They were facing the panoramic view of the night city from the top of the tallest building – Kaiba Corporation.

"Ah, those city lights," sighed Mayor Joe, pointing to one corner of the city, which was glowing with various colours. "Those city lights… They remind me of the defeat of the supposed Riding Duel King, Yusei Fudo."

The femalely voice did not reply.

The room was pitch-black. An eerie aura enveloped the surroundings. The only source of light came from the city, as well as the white moon. You can only see that the Mayor was obviously taller than his wife, Melissa.

"Twenty years ago," explained the Mayor, "Yusei Fudo, after announcing retirement from this duelling field, was defeated in his last battle, against the now Duel King, me. The Signers were never heard of then. What do you think, Melissa?"

"That… maybe all the Signers left this city?"

"I don't think so," said Mayor Joe coldly, the wind touching his black suit. "Yusei, Aki, Jack and Crow stepped down from their positions as managers of the Ninth Plan, Rua and Ruka left Neo Domino City; all after that duel. And, during the night of that duel…" he hesitated.

"What happened?" asked the femalely voice.

"Two meteors…"

"What? What meteor?"

"The golden and silver meteors…" he sighed.

_Ruran Village, Same time._

The 'Extreme' tossed and turned on his bed. He could not sleep. He had that nightmare about that old witch again.

Suddenly, he jerked out of his bed. Perspiration wetted his white robes. The old man stood up from his dilapidated bed and stepped towards his wardrobe.

The rectangular box, produced with fine teak, gleamed as the moonlight shone on it. The 'Extreme' opened the doors of the box, and took out something.

A tiny black case, enough to hold forty cards or so. It glittered at the exposure of moonlight. The 'Extreme' carefully pushed a button on the side. The case tilted open.

The top card glowed. Its name was Master Burst Warrior. A knight in veils of flames. That sinewy contour, that white hanging hair, that blue and white hat, that handsome face, it would be a jewel in the eyes of girls if it were to live on Earth. Its sapphire-coloured armour glowed the most under the moonlight.

"Yuichi, looks like I have to give you this card…" sighed the 'Extreme'. He wrinkled at the memory of that nightmare.

**So how was it? Please review it! As I had said, The previous short story I wrote would be a very good hint of what would happen in the future. So please read up on that too, thank you!**

**Next chapter: Yuichi Kendai. Would be up before 26/6, if nothing happens. Witness the birth of a new hero! Speed on!**


End file.
